LyokoStuck
by locololo
Summary: 4 teenagers have been called to protect the world. They are helped with others. First story so cut slack please : . Main pairings are johnvris rose/kanaya dave/terezi jadekat and few others here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Lyokostuck Chapter 1

John growled as the ringing of his laptop got louder. He looked up and saw that he left his laptop on when he went to sleep for the night, and that his friend/internet girlfriend was messaging him. He struggled to get up and pull the laptop over to him, grabbing his glasses so that he could see the messages.

ArachnidsGrip(AG) started pestering EctoBiologist(EG) at 01:00

AG:Joooooooohn

EG: yes Vriska?

AG: Heeeeeeeey.

EG: what is it Vriska?

AG: You need to get all your friends to this spot quickly. Got it? all your friends :::;)

EG: wait, right now?

AG: Yeeeeeeees. now go!

EG: sheesh, bossy much, you do know it is one in the damn morning right? I mean what the fuck, I was asleep Vriska. ASLEEP!

AG: Wanna die?

EG: now you threatening me? what's wrong Vriska?

AG: Nothing. Well something, but I will explain later :::;P

EG: ugh fine!

EctoBiologist ceased pestering ArachnidsGrip at 1:10

AG: 33333333

John just growled to himself as he stood up. He grabbed a shirt to put on and then walked over to his dorm mate's bed.

"Dave" John said as he nudged his friend awake. The blonde opened his eyes and glared at John, before grabbing his sunglasses to cover his eyes.

"What Egbert? Do you not realise it is fucking early in the morning?"

"Yes, but Vriska said we have to go to this place. looks like a lab or something."

"And because your girlfriend said go somewhere I am going to?"

"Please refrain from sounding annoyed dead brother. We are all supposed to take this trip to this laboratory." Dave's sister said as she walked over with Jade, both dressed and ready to go.

"How did you guys know?"

"Karkat woke me up earlier about coming to you. He is so mean, yelling at me through phone to wake up!" Jade humphed as she sat down next to her big brother. He just laughed as Dave got up and put some pants on, ignoring the two women in front of him.

"Now that you are suitably dressed, may we depart to our destination? Kanaya has informed me of what it is I must do when we arrive there." Rose said in her normal emotionless tone. The others just followed her as they left the academy to the location. They arrived within a few minutes, and found an entrance in the older building. Carefully they walked in, not sure what they would find.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Egbert, what are we looking for here? Old useless shit? Cause I found some." Dave said, annoyed about being here instead of asleep in his bed.

"I don't know, Vriska said she would call and exp-" John was cut off with his phone suddenly going off. He quickly answered it.

"Hey Egbert!" The annoying voice of Karkat rang through his ears as he talked with the vulgar teen.

"What the fuck Karkat? I am waiting for-"

"Vriska's already in Lyoko so you're fucked. Now get your nooksucking ass into the central room and turn the power on so we can send you after her!"

"Wait what the fuck is Lyoko?" John said, putting the phone on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Look fuck ass, right now Xana has unleashed an attack from our servers to try and attack yours, you need to find an elevator, when you get there, there will be a keyboard. Sollux tells me the code for the keyboard is 4-1-3. So type that in, go to the bottom floor, and turn the power on. I'll be here if you can finish that much!" Karkat said as a loud crashing sound was heard. John figured that Karkat had thrown his phone to turn it off, and they followed their orders.

"4-1-3" Rose said to herself as she typed in the code. The elevator immediatley sprang to life and they were all going down. "Kanaya was also hesitant to reveal the information of the nature of this Lyoko as well. She mentioned it but adamently refused to disclose any information on it, stating I would percieve it as incredulous because of my lack of faith."

"Rose, keep the words small please, I'm still sleepy" Jade said as she yawned loudly, her light up squiddle illuminating her face.

"I apologize for that. I will try to keep my mannerisms at a desirable low for you Jade. By the way, why are you so tired?"

"Bad dreams again." Jade said as the elevator door opened. John and the others walked out, seeing a computer with a chair and a strange device sitting next to it.

John looked around and saw that there was a ladder leading to a lower level, and climbed down to it. He saw that the ladder led to a room with bizarre tubes covered in wires and in the center looked like a entrance to something. He cautiously opened up the valve, and peered down to see a simple dark room with a pillar and button on it. He gazed over and pushed the button, and everything burst into light.

There was a sudden loud noise as all the machinery in the lab as the machinery came to life. John gulped and climbed back to the others, seeing that Rose and Dave were both on their phones, Jade was busy looking at the computer screen in front of her.

"What's up?" He said, going over to his sister. She was typing into some interface, and was successful in unlocking the machine. On the top it said "welcome to Lyoko" and a screen popped up. Suddenly a message appeared on the screen as a person face appeared. John jumped back, but then realised that pale skin and 3d glasses of their friend Sollux.

"Hey guyth. Quick, get into the thcannerth over there and virtualithe. I'll monitor thith thit while you are doing that." He said, as the interface took on a will of it's own, being controlled by the expert hacker on his side. They did as he said and entered into the bizarre pods, and awaited their friend's next orders. Suddenly the doors closed, locking them inside as a bright light engulfed them. From the intercom they could barely make out the word "Virtualithation" as the bright light made them close their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

When John reopened his eyes, he saw that he floating above some desert. He looked around and saw his friends all floating also, their bodies stuck in a t shape. They suddenly descended, with only Dave and Rose landing on their feet. The other siblings promptly fell over on their backs. They stood up with their friends help and looked at each other.

"Egbert, I didn't know this was possible, but you look more like a dork than normal." Dave said, laughing at the solid blue clothes that John was wearing. He looked at himself, noticing that he had a large blue hoodie on, matching pants, and bright yellow converse on. He was confused by the appearance as the others examined theirs. They stopped examining each other as Karkat's voice started echoing from no where.

"Dumbasses! Quit checking each other out and get to work!"

"Thut it Kk. Guyth go north of your location by about 50 yardth. There will be thome montherth there, now hurry pleathe, Eg, you go ahead of them, your powerth will allow you to fly there quicker."

"Powers?"

"Yes nooksucking idiot! you can fly! just visualize it! and fucking hurry!" Karkat yelled. John did as he was told, feeling himself get lighter as blue energy swirled around him. He then lifted himself up, and flew over to the area that Sollux told him to go. He arrived there to see, as Sollux said, some monsters. There were strange looking balls shooting energy waves followed by these black things with claws striking at a group of people. John immediatley recognized one of them as his girlfriend, and flew down, kicking a nearby monster.

"John!" Vriska said, hugging her boyfriend. He hugged her for a second before seeing the monster standing up, positioned to attack again. It didn't get the chance to striek however, as Vriska cut the monster in half, a glowing blue sword in her hand. "Where's your weapon?" She asked him

"Weapon"

"Eg! You do not uthe a weapon like they do. Your weapon ith the windy thing you uthed to fly there earlier. Vithualithe it cutting up thothe impth." Sollux chymed in.

"Okay..." John said, trying to do what they said. Suddenly he was cutting up various enemies with the blue wind, as the others showed up. Dave took a few steps and struck down a few of the imps, as Sollux called them, with a sword that appeared, his black suit with orange wings moving from the wind. Jade was following behind, rifle in hand as she shot the balls, detonating them on impact, her green dress' pattern changing as she moved. Rose by far though was the most dangerous, she struck giant blasts of black and purple energy through the shelled monsters, devastating through their shell and lifting them up into the air, colliding into each other in a mess of data and light.

"Damn." Vriska said, watching the others fight. John just laughed as he examined the group around him. John got a look at her neon orange outfit as she held what looked like blue dice in her hand.

"That's your weapon?"

"Yep, these babies let me use all the abilities in lyoko, all of them." She said winking at him. He just smiled as the onslaught ended. Everyone gathered together, and began to introduce themselves.

"Dave! Hey!" Terezi said, running up to her friend. She was wearing some strange blue and red outfit, two swords in her hands.

One of the others, a girl with white glowing skin and a very extravegent jade green and black dress, showing her bright skin to it's fullest as she held out a reving chainsaw. She walked over to Rose, who immediatley pulled the other girl into a hug, leaving John to figure that she was Kanaya.

The last person, stood there playing with a lone monster, he was wearing a simple shirt with robotic legs that had spikes and looked dangerous. In his hand he held no weapon, but after playing with the small roach like monster, he threw fireball at it, destroying it instantly as he stood up. He grabbed Vriska and pointed over, his finger resting on a pure black thing in the shape of a woman, red enveloping it in an aura.

Review comment

Bella Pilgrim: Of course nooot! Why would I even talk about these trolls you speak of :P. Actually I plan to include all 20 main charecters, and then a few of the nonmains, cough cough Uu cough cough.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's that?" John asked, pointing to the woman standing ahead of them. She slowly began to walk towards them, gracefully stepping as to avoid hurting herself as she got close.

"Shit!" Vriska said, grabbing John and moving him out of the way. He was confused as to what was happenning when everyone stood up and darted away. "Sollux, get us out of here! Xana sent in a monarch!"

"Thit! That bitch will be at leatht twenty tier from all of uth being in lyoko at the moment. Hold on, I'm bringing up the teleporter!" He said, and Karkat's voice popped in.

"John, try to slow that bitch down with your powers, and then levitate everyone away from her. One strike with her sword and you'll be devirtualized instantly!" John obeyed his vulgar friend's orders and struck the wind at the woman, before levitating everyone a few feet. The quiet guy with the robotic legs was throwing fire at the woman who was circling, looking for a spot to strike when Sollux's voice went through again.

"Bark." He said as a white sphere suddenly flew at everyone. It caught all eight of them, and suddenly John looked around and realised he was in a different area than before. This area was a black lab, circled with computers and a giant table in the center, multible people arguing over the table.

"We have ourthelveth a fucking twenty tiered monarch to deal with! And you're thaying jutht to ignore her! It's your fucking fault the is so over powered, ooh let'th all get on Lyoko to meet up, we'll be thafe in the veil." Sollux yelled at someone else. He was wearing simple black cargo pants and a green shirt that went red and blue from the sleeves.

"Sol. I understand you are upset, but that is the only thing wwe can do. the 16 of us cannot fight a 20 tiered monarch, and only fin wwe wwill accomplish is getting devvirtualized for the halibut." Some guy said to Sollux, he was wearing pinstripe pants and a shirt, with a cape flowing off of him, his hand holding the handle of a giant rifle.

"Hey motherfucking best friend, calm your tits. It'll all be okay we just need to take a deep breath, drink some-"

"Say faygo and I kill you!" Karkat interrupted the clown looking person with. The clown wore sweat pants with circles and for a shirt he had a purple hoodie with an angry face on it, two wings with faces fluttering behind him as he spoke to Karkat. "Quit interupting! I am trying to come up with a plan of what we fucking do!

"Shut up." The taller man said, slamming his fist on the table. Rose gasped as she saw who the guy standing there was, dressed in a dark purple and magenta outfit, a puppet hanging off of him like a cape, showing himself to be royalty, he held a katana in his hand, looking at everyone with his pointy sunglasses. "All of you need to grow up, shut up, and listen as we think of a plan. Do you got me?"

"We gots ya brother!" Some girl said, wearing a similarly purpled dress, though she had blue on it, and a pink scarf around her neck. She wasn't holding a weapon like the others however, she had a glass of what John could only think was alcohol.

"Look cool it Strider. Enough with the bloody bickering all of you. We should introduce ourselves to our new friends." An english teen said. He was dressed in pants and a t-shirt, but had a long bright green coat on, the collar and cuffs constantly changing colors as he held two glowing green pistols in his hands. "Hey guys, been few years huh?" He said to John and Jade.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jake!" The two exclaimed as he pulled them into a hug.

"Who else would it be?" The man said, english accent appearing in his voice.

"Heh, you sound funny brother!" Jade said, laughing to herself.

"I been in England for the past couple of years, you expect me to develop a little bit of an accent?"

"Where's sis?" John asked, looking around for the other sibling.

"Over here!" Jane said waving, she walked over, wearing a gold dress and carrying what looked like a trident in one hand a shovel in the other.

"Of course you'd be the ones behind all this shit." Dave said in a sarcastic tone.

"Watch it lil man. I can kick your ass over here." Dirk said, before walking over and pulling Rose into a hug. "How are you lil sis?"

"I am doing amazingly well brother. And you dear sister?" Rose asked, looking at the drunk sprawled out on the couch.

"Completely amazing!" she said.

"I guess you would like some answers."

"Hell yes! We just wake up to Egderp's girlfriend saying come here, and now we're here. wherever here is."

"Here is Lyoko. It's a virtual reality in which this strange virus program thing can cause chaos on earth. Sorta imagine that we are here to stop that." Dirk explained.

"okay? so what do we do now?"

"Well, all of us are headed back to fight off the monarch while we deactivate the tower."

"you're gonna get culled" Eridan explained.

"Eridan! quit being so negative all the time!" Some girl yelled at him, herself wearing a gray dress and holding a terrifying trident in her hand.

"Sorry Fef. I just think wwe should try to figure somefin else out"

"No time for that. Brother, it would be thmarter to juth try and be done with it. Chanceth are Xana put the bitch at the tower for uth." Sollux explained. The others agreed with him, and before John knew what was going on, he was walking away with the others back to the sphere.


End file.
